Kalphite Queen
De tweede vorm van de Kalphite Queen. |release = 7 September 2004 |update = Situation in the Sands |level = 333 |LP = 2,550 |slaylvl = 1 |slayxp = 267.8 of 15,000 als je een speciale slayer task doet gegeven door Sumona. |members = Ja |aggressive = Ja |poisonous = Nee |immune to poison = Nee |attack speed = 6 |attack style = Melee, Magic, en Ranged |max hit = 314 (alle haar aanval stylen). |weakness = Keris, Crush (eerste vorm) magic (tweede vorm) |always drops = NVT |examine = I don't think insect repellent will work... }} De Kalphite Queen is de koningin van de Kalphites. Ze behoort tot één van de sterkste Monsters in heel RuneScape. De Kalphite Queen heeft een combat level van 333 en 2550 Hitpoints. De Kalphite Queen heeft twee vormen. Als je de eerste hebt vermoord dan zal een enorme wespachtige Kalphite uit de eerste vorm komen. Alle twee de vormen hebben allebij 333 combat en 2550 hitpoints. Hun maximale aantal schade zal ook even hoog zijn. Je moet alle twee de vormen vermoorden om de drop te krijgen. Toch zijn er wel verschillen tussen de twee vormen. Aangezien ze dezelfde combat level, hitpoints en maximale schade hebben is de tweede vorm toch iets sterker. De grote wesp Kalphite zal in totaal meer schade aan richten dan de vorige vorm. De tweede vorm schiet meer gerichter dan de andere. De Kalphite Queen valt met Melee, Ranged en Magic aan. Ze kan met al haar aanvals stijlen 310 schade aan brengen! Met haar Melee aanval brengt ze meestal rond de 250 schade aan. Met haar Ranged aanvallen brengt ze vaak rond de 250 tot 310 schade. Met haar Magic aanvallen brengt ze vooral vaak schade aan. Omdat ze de meeste schade aanbrengt met haar Magic is het aangeraden om Protect from magic aan te zetten tijdens het gevecht. leftHet speciale aan de Kalphite Queen is dat ze ook een protect bescherming gebruikt van Prayer. De Kalphite Queen's eerste vorm zal de Prayer protect from Ranged en protect from Magic allebij te gelijk opzetten! Haar tweede vorm zal alleen protect from Melee opzetten. Omdat ze Prayer gebruikt is het handig om het hele setje van Verac's aan te hebben, want die slaat dwars door haar Prayer heen. Locatie De Kalphite Queen kun je vinden in de Kalphite Lair in de woestijn voorbij de Shanty pass. Je zult een Shanty pass moeten kopen om door de Shanty pass te komen. Ook zul je 2''' ropes mee moeten nemen. Eén heb je nodig om in de Kalphite Lair te komen en de andere heb je in de Kalphite Lair nodig om bij de Kalphite Queen te komen. De Kalphite Lair kun je vinden ten westen van de Shanty Pass. De ingang is een put waar je met een rope naar benden moet klimmen. Als je in de Kalphite Lair bent volg je het pad totdat je bij een andere put uit komt. Dit is de ingang naar de Kalphite Queen. Je zult ook hier weer een rope nodig hebben om bij de Kalphite Queen te komen. Als je via de put naar benden gaat kom je bij de Kalphite Queen uit. Tijdens de route zul je nog andere Kalphite's tegen komen. Deze Kalphite's variëren in verschillende levels. *Kalphite worker (level 28) *Kalphite soldier (level 85) *Kalphite guardian (level 141) WAARSCHUWINGEN * Er zijn geen safespots bij de Kalphite Queen. * Als je dood gaat, is de kans erg klein dat je je spullen nog kan redden, omdat het erg ver lopen is. * Je kan beter niet alleen naar de Kalphite Queen gaan. Het is verstandig om met 3 of meer spelers te gaan. Tips en taktiek Om de Kalphite Queen te verslaan zijn de volgende skills aangeraden: * 75+ * 75+ * 75+ * 80+ * 43+ 37 kan ook, maar dan zal de Kalphite Queen wat harder hitten. Er zijn niet veel manieren om een Kalphite Queen te vermoorden omdat de Kalphite Queen gewoonweg te sterk is. De beste manier is om met full Verac's te gaan. Dit is omdat de tweede vorm van de Kalphite Queen protect from melee gebruikt. Je moet wel het hele setje van Verac's dragen inclusief de Flail. Dit is de beste manier om de Kalphite Queen te vermoorden. Het is ook aangeraden om met 2 of meer spelers te gaan. Het beste is om een volledig setje van Verac's te dragen want dit kan recht door de defence en protect from melee heen slaan. En omdat de tweede vorm van de Kalphite Queen protect from melee aan hebt is daarom handig om verac's te gebruiken. '''Neem geen Cannon mee want die zal ze kapot maken. Naast een volledig setje van Verac's is het aangeraden om een sterk wapen met een goeie special attack mee te nemen. Hiervoor zijn aangeraden een Dragon Dagger (P++), Dragon Mace of Dragon Claws. Dit is omdat deze wapens veel schade kunnen aan brengen en je veel special attacks achter elkaar kunt uitvoeren. Als je een Dragon dagger gebruikt, hoef je niet perse een vergiftigde dagger te hebben, want de Kalphite Queen is toch erg moeilijk te vergiftigen. Onthoudt wel dat je altijd 2 Ropes mee moet nemen! Voor de rest is het aangeraden om de volgende spullen mee te nemen: * Shanty Pass of 100 coins (om de ingang van de Shanty pass te betalen.) * 3 Prayer potion (4) Die Prayer potion heb je zeker nodig.. * Superset (Super attack, strength en defence potion (4).) * 2 Ropes. * Een schild zoals een Rune Defender. * Vul de rest van je bag met Sharks of beter voedsel. * Eventueel een Summoning familiar (een sterk familiar, een familiar waar je je spullen in kan opslaan, of een helende familiar (bijv. Unicorn stallion). Als je de juiste spullen hebt ga je door de Shanty pass en loop je naar de Kalphite Lair. Volg de weg tot aan de kamer van de Kalphite Queen. Als je in de kamer van de Kalphite Queen bent aangekomen zet je gelijk protect from magic en je Protect item aan. Daarna loop je richting de koningin langs de muur in het midden. Als je dit doet is de kans groot dat de Kalphite Guardians achter de muur blijven staan. Als je in het bereik van de Kalphite Queen bent ga je met je team rondom haar heen staan zodat de koningin moeilijk kan aanvallen. Dan pak je als eerste je Dragon Dagger (P++), Dragon Mace of Dragon Claws en gebruik je special attack totdat je special attack bar leeg is. Daarna schakel je gelijk over naar je Flail en valt haar alleen maar aan met je Flail. Eet ondertussen tijdens het gevecht en zorg dat je altijd meer dan 400 Lifepoints over hebt. Als je de eerste vorm hebt verslagen zal de tweede vorm komen. Ze zal uit de eerste vorm komen, en het is misschien handig om tussen die tijd wat te eten of een slokje van je drankjes te drinken. Als de tweede vorm komt gebruik je altijd je Flail als wapen. Vecht zolang door totdat de koningin verslagen is en zorg dat je boven de 400 Lifepoints blijft. en:Kalphite Queen Categorie:Monsters Categorie:Unieke monsters Categorie:kalphite